


sleep thru your alarms

by madisonfluers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cats, Confessions, Dancing in the Rain, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George Is Tired, Heavy Angst, I need coffee, Im in Spain without the S, Internal Conflict, Lots of anxiety, Love, Lust, M/M, Melting, Nightmares, Okay bye, Rain, Roommates, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Subtle flirting, Subways, Suicidal Thoughts, Trains, deep meaning, dream is concerned, dream is worried about george, haha u thought, i need a stronger drink, its to early for this, just alot of angst, just so much rain yall, kissing in rain, like soo much anxiety, lots of fckin flowers, no hate, okay i swear im done now, okay im done now with tags, okay too many tags now, pinning, planning this to be long, we're like all just drinking our sorrows away with fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonfluers/pseuds/madisonfluers
Summary: Thoughts that go like bullets through youThe time you told me that you wish you were deadBut so broken on when you can't stop choosingTo sleep through your alarmsMan, you're losing your head-OR dream is worried about george and saves george from falling of the deep end. also roommates yayy planning to make this a long fic. based on the song sleeping thru your alarms by lontalius
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. supermarket flowers

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy there my fellow bored fanfic readers ;)  
> that's right i see you. anyWHO I'm planning to make this a longgish fic so feel free to stick around and vibe with me. I live for small subtle cute moments that are brought up every so often in fics so if ur into that this is definetely a fic for you. this story is based on the song sleep thru ur alarms by lontalius. anyways i hope you like it!

he smiled softly but this time it was different 

his face smiled but his eyes didn't 

and the moment he was alone it faded into nothing

you see, he wanted to feel something

he tried so hard to pull himself out

but every time he tried, he fell deeper

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Dream? Did you fall asleep while streaming you dumb shi-"

"LANGAUGE SAPNAP" Bad's voice came out as static through Dream's headphones.

Dream, who had been leaning on his table in blissful sleep, opened a single eyelid to see that infact he had slept on stream. This had been happening a lot recently. He was finding himself sort of falling. No, falling wasn't the right word. Drifting more like. Sapnap and Bad's bickering turned into white noise as Dream took in his surrounding that he was already so familiar with. His room was drowned in pitch black. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights or open the curtains. It would remind him there was a life going on outside his walls. This had all started when George had slowly started to stop streaming. Slowly and slowly George would become 'busy' and not stream as often. Recently he had stopped replying to texts and answering calls and it was concerning Dream. Even his fans had started to notice something was off with George. He was acting different. 

"Y-Yeah I'm here. Sorry I fell asleep." Dream mumbled before running a hand through his hair.

Bad's laugh echoed through his headphones followed by Sapnaps little chuckle.

"It's alright muffin. Not been sleeping?" Bad asked, sympathetically.

Dream smiled weakly, even though he was aware that they couldn't see it.

"Yeah," He muttered in reply, "Something like that."

Sapnap hummed in response and they took that as their cue to continue building in minecraft. 

A few moments later Dream heard a vibrating noise and looked down from his minecraft server to locate the source of the sound. His eyes drifted to his phone which had a new notification from snapchat. It was from George. George. Dream fingertips immediately grabbed his phone to read the message.

_you should sleep more clay, you sound tired_

He was watching the stream, Dream realized.

His eyes snapped towards the monitor. He was glad that his chat, and George, couldn't see his immediate change in attitude at George's random reappearance. George had called him Clay and not Dream. Dream knew that that meant that George was being sincere. It touched him really, that George had managed to sense his tiredness just from the sound of his voice. Where has he been? The question sparked up in his mind again and triggered a train of reaction. He muted his stream so that they weren't able to hear him and opened his phone to call George. His call had instantly went to voicemail however and Dream hit his fist against the table. What the hell?

 _George?_ Dream sent.

 _I'm sorry I can't call rn Im busy._ George's reply read.

Dream scoffed at that and typed back frustrated.

_you're always busy george. pls call me I'm getting worried abt you._

George's character typed for a moment and then paused. Dream could tell that George was conflicted. He tried calling him and this time he answered.

"Hello?" Dream asked, hopefully.

"Hey Dream." George said, softly.

Dream let out a quiet sigh, finally able to hear George's voice again but couldn't help but notice the sound of people as though he were in a crowd.

"Are you outside?" Dream asked, skeptically.

A weak chuckle came from the other sound of the phone. He sounded tired. He sounded drained. 

"I'm on the subway." He responded, just above a whisper.

"T-The subway?" Dream repeated in a stutter.

George simply hummed in response. At this point Dream's chat had noticed that he had gone AFK but he didn't care. All he could think about was the smooth sound of the train on the other sound of the line and how George sounded light.

"Why are you on the subway George?"

George let out a tired sigh on the other side of the phone. This was very unlike George. He was usually energetic and happy when he talked. You could usually hear the smile in his voice. Now, well now it was quite the opposite.

"I'd rather not discuss it right now. I just- I opened your stream 'cause I missed hearing your voice and couldn't help but notice you sounded tired."

Dream hesitated for a moment. Not knowing exactly how to answer. He didn't know whether he should push him as to why he was on the subway or whether to tell George that he missed George's voice more

"George, I-I'm completely fine. I'm worried about you you idiot. You've disappeared for ages with no word of warning and you sound so tired. You wont even tell me why you're on the subway."

George huffed in response and Dream knew he was rolling his eyes. They stayed silent after that. Sapnap and Bad must've assumed he fell asleep again since neither of them questioned where Dream disappeared too. 

"I passed a flower store on the way to the subway today." George's voice cut through the silence and Dream couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah?" He asked and George hummed.

"I bought a few flowers actually. There was one called Aster. I think that was my favorite." George continued and Dream leaned back in his chair feeling at peace. He loved it when George ranted.

"Why's that?"

"Well, apparently all the flowers have different meanings. The guy there told me everything about Asters and I don't know. I-It reminded me of you to be honest." George stuttered.

Dream's eyes widened a bit at that. He hadn't been expecting that.

"It did? Why?" Dream asked. 

"I don't know. I don't seem to know much recently." George mumbled sadly. 

Dream sat there speechless. It hurt him to know that George hadn't been feeling well. It also made him more and more curious as to why he was on the subway.

"I have to go now, Clay." George whispered, in a quiet gentleness that was spared just for Dream.

"Don't call me that." Dream responded flatly.

"Why not?"

"It'll make me miss you more. You know that."

***

Dream let his head fall into his hands. His stream had gone on for another three hours after his call with George. He couldn't help but think about what could be wrong. The same thoughts swirled around like a mantra in his mind.

Subway.

Flowers.

Asters.

Asters.

He needed to leave his house, he decided as he went to grab his coat. Patches, his cat, followed him into the kitchen as he grabbed his car keys and shoes. He kept on wondering if George had made it home or if he was still alone on the subway. Alone. The simple word made Dream want to fly out to England just to see George. He stalked to his door and as he did his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Dream, what the hell is going on with George." Sapnap's voice snapped through the phone. Dream's eyes immediately sharpened as he slipped out the door and closed it softly behind him, sparing Patches one more glance before he left.

"What do you mean 'what's going on with George?' I called him on the phone earlier. He was on the train." Dream replied, concerned.

"Then why the hell does it say that George is on the middle of the road on Snap maps." Sapnap barked, clear worry laced into his voice. Dream stilled and instantly ripped his phone away from his ear to check Snap maps. Sure enough, George's character seemed to be parked in the middle of a random street in London. It was about two hours away from George's house.

"What the hell?" Dream muttered, far to agitated to raise his voice.

"Exactly." Sapnap's voice sliced through the air, "What's he doing in the middle of the blimmin road."

"I'll call him-"

"I already tried Dream! Five times! It sent me straight to voicemail every time." Sapnap exclaimed before Dream could even finish. Dream didn't doubt Sapnap's claims. George's phone had gone straight to voicemail when he'd tried to call him while streaming. He couldn't just do nothing. Damn it, why did he have to live so far away?

"You said he said he was on the train when he called you?" Sapnap asked.

"Uh yeah, wouldn't tell me where he was going though." Dream trailed off and Sapnap let out a disappointed sigh. This was hopeless.

They stayed in silence for a couple minutes after that. Just thinking. Manifesting. Dream's heart ached at the thought of George going through pain and keeping it from him. He'd do anything to fly out to London and pick George from the random street he was on. Shad Thames street, that was the street he was on. 

"I'm going to try call him. I'll update you if there's any news." Dream whispered.

"Yeah okay. Talk soon man." 

And just like that the call ended and Dream was stood on the street outside his building alone. His fingertips immediately drifted to George's contact and clicked on it. Just like Sapnap said the call immediately went to voicemail. Dream quickly switched tabs to their texts on Snapchat.

 _please pick up george. it's urgent,_ Dream sent.

A few seconds after the text was sent and seen George was calling him, surprising Dream.

"George, thank god. Are you okay?" Dream let out a sigh of relief.

"Am I okay? Are you? You said it was urgent you literally made my heart drop." George whimpered. He sounded out of breathe and his voice kept breaking.

"It is urgent. On Snapmaps it says you're in the middle of the road. Why are you in the middle of the bloody road?" Dream asked, trying not to raise his voice. Dream heard George's surroundings, the sound of traffic around him. It was a little past midnight for George, he shouldn't be out two hours away from home that late.

"I-uh I'm fine Clay. I just need to get an Uber." George's voice broke again.

"Why are you out there to begin with?" Dream exclaimed.

"Please, drop it." George begged in a whisper.

"George." Dream breathed, helplessly, "What's going on?"

"I told you nothing." George replied, seemingly trying to steady his voice but failing miserably.

"Damn it George don't lie to me! It kills me. Especially when I literally can't do anything to help you." Dream exclaimed, agitated. 

There was a pause and the only thing Dream could hear on the other side of the line was the sound of passing cars and the vicious breeze. London must be freezing.

"Can I please call you when I get enough money for an Uber-" George trailed off. He'd slipped up.

"What the hell does that mean? You don't have enough money?!" 

Silence.

"Answer me George!" Dream insisted.

"No Dream, I don't have money" He murmured, quietly.

Dream let out an incredulous huff. He hadn't been joking when he said this was killing him. He was on the other side of the world and he couldn't do a single thing. He carded a hand through his hair. He was still standing on the road directly outside his house but he couldn't find the effort to move from his position. All he could think about was George and what could possibly be going wrong. 

"How'd you get on the Subway then?" Dream asked weakly. Forcing his voice to sound neutral. 

"I had money. I spent it on tickets and-" George stopped short.

"And?" Dream urged. 

"And nothing Clay. I think I'm going to walk to the subway now okay? Please don't worry bout me." George said, in a soft gentleness. He kept calling him Clay. Dream knew it was meant to calm him down. He hated the fact that it was working. That the simple sound of his name from George's lips made him weak. Made him vulnerable.

"George that's a one hour walk-"

Beep Beep.

George had ended the call.

"Ugh Damnit." Dream cursed, punching the closest thing to him which happened to be his car. 

George was walking one hour back to the subway and then another two hours on the subway. That means George would get home a bit past three am. Dream's heart ached again wishing that he could be with George to walk him home and make sure he got there alright. That's when an idea sparked his mind. What if George moved to Florida? 

He walked around town for a while until he passed a flower store. There was a young girl there around his sister's age sat on a single stool. There was a purple flower that caught his eye and he knelt down next to it, fingering it's petals gently. It was like nostalgia hit him in that moment because for some reason the flower seemed familiar. It felt like home.

"Excuse me, what's the name of this flower?" Dream asked the blonde girl.

The girl looked up and raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side and squinting her eyes to study it. She stood up carefully and leaned against the stool, crossing her arms as though she was about to present a speech of some sorts.

"That's an Aster flower sir. It was named after the Greek word for 'Star' due to its blooms resemblance of a star. It symbolizes-"

"Don't tell me." Dream interrupted, with a soft smirk on his face. This was the flower George had told him about earlier. The one that George said was his favorite. The one that George said reminded him of him. 

"E-Excuse me?" The girl stuttered, confused.

"Don't tell me what it symbolizes. I want it to be a surprise." Dream explained, glancing at the girl. The girl gave him a lopsided smile that was a mix of confused and amused. Her eyes knitted together before continuing.

"What? That mean something to you?" She asked, skeptically.

"Yeah actually. It does." Dream paused, "I'll have one"

"Uh sir, wouldn't you like to know the price first-"

"I'll have one" He repeated.

***

Later, when Dream had got home with his Aster flower he sat on his bed with Patches at his side. Just before he drifted to sleep his phone vibrated beside him. He turned over and squinted to read the message in the dark, the bright light highlighting his features. 

_got home safe, like I said no need to worry :),_ the text from George read

Dream sighed knowing that it would be half past three am in London. He sent a snap photo back of the Aster that was sat on his bedside table.

_you still owe me an explanation but hey, I passed a flower store on my walk today. I bought one actually. There was one called Aster. I think that was my favorite ;)_

Dream smiled softly as he sent the text, mimicking George's words from earlier that day.

_oh yeah, and why's that?_

Dream chuckled at George's response knowing George was enjoying it.

_Well apparently all the flower's have different meanings and the girl told me everything about Asters and I dont know I guess it reminded me of you._

And just like that Dream fell into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a while.


	2. exulansis

_Exulansis — (n.) The tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people can't relate to it._

________________________________________

"Do you often feel like you need to push away the ones you love, George." 

George sighed heavily for what felt like the sixth time that evening. His back was aching from the long ride on the subway and he was tired. Very tired. He could feel his therapist, Niki, watching him carefully. 

"I don't know. I don't check to see if I'm doing it you know. B-But I do believe I do that sometimes, yes." He admitted and Niki's gaze turned understanding. 

Ever since George had slowly stopped streaming he had took it upon himself to find a therapist before he fell far too in the deep end. He was losing himself. Niki had been suggested to him by an old friend called Wilber who seemed particularly fond of Niki. Ever since then George would visit Niki once a week and sometimes more if he was feeling terrible. This visit was the third this week. He had been on the Subway on the way too Niki's when Dream had demanded he called him. It had startled George since he hadn't talked to Dream in quite a long time since then. When George had been on the random street, Shad Thames street, and Dream had called was definitely not a good time to be called. Truth be told after his session with Niki that same evening a wave of depression had hit him and he'd gone to take a shot or two. Or three. And maybe a bit more than that. He'd forgotten that he had needed more money to get an Uber back to the subway and his mental state in general was just messed up. In the end of the day he had called Niki in tears explaining that he was drunk and alone at midnight with no ride home. Niki of course, owning a heart of gold had drove him to the subway but he'd felt immensely guilty. 

"Mauerbauertraurigkei" Niki mumbled, softly.

"P-Pardon me?" George asked, confused.

At that Niki let out a gentle laugh at George's reaction. Niki had always had a sweet and gentle atmosphere to her which made her perfect for the job. It was hard to be stressed around her angelic energy. 

"Mauerbauertraurigke George. It means 'the inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends who you really like'. You're suffering from that." She explained, looking down to write something on her notepad. 

"I-I still don't know if I can pronounce that." George joked, trying to lighten the mood. Niki smiled softly before shaking her head slightly. 

"Have you tried talking to um- what was his name again? Clay?" She asked, kindly. That's right, Niki knew all about Dream. George told her everything about him. In fact she probably knew the man inside out by the amount of detail George would go into whenever he talked about the taller male.

"Yeah, its Clay." George muttered, suddenly vulnerable by the name. 

"Right, Clay. Have you tried talking to Clay about your anxiety and uh 'waves of depression' as you put it?" 

"No."

Niki's gaze softened and she looked down to write something else on her notepad. George just looked back down at his fingers trying to focus on something other than the familiar white tiles on the floor. He lightened up when he thought of something to annoy Niki. 

"Exulansis." He said, proudly.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not bothering to look up.

"Exulansis." He repeated. She looked up at him with a huff and tilted her head assessing him.

"What does that mean?" She asked, and George smiled victoriously. 

"The tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people can't relate to it. Come on Niki you should know this." George teased, but Niki didn't react the way he had suspected. Instead of the annoyed huff and roll of eyes which he had predicted, Niki's eyes went sad and almost concerned. 

"Oh George." She sighed. George just shrugged in response. 

Just then his phone vibrated and he looked down to see who it was from. Dream. It was from Dream.

_Hey Georgie. What's up?,_ the message read.

George groaned out loud, letting his head fall in his hands. 

"What?" Niki asked.

"It's Clay. He keeps on checking up on me. I think he's worried." George's reply came out muffled through his hands. He regretted his reply however when Niki leaned forward clearly overanalyzing his answer.

"Do you think that there is something wrong with that George? Do you think he shouldn't be worried." She asked, sincerely. 

"Niki." He growled, warningly.

It was a trick question. He knew that. He also didn't know how to answer it. If he was answering honestly though he didn't think Clay should be worried about him. He could handle himself fine on his own. 

"Answer him." She offered. 

"Nope, he'll just call me if I answer." 

Just as he said that his phone started vibrating repeatedly and sure enough Dream was calling him. 

"Answer him-"

"-I'm not answering him." George cut Niki off. However her face slowly curled into a mischievous smile. That wasn't good. Although Niki was his therapist she was also his good friend and he knew she was allowed to break the rules about boundaries when it came to him. 

"Niki don't you dare-"

And just like that Niki shot up heading for him phone and answered it, passing it to George.

"Screw you, Niki" George shot while she just grinned.

"Who's Niki?" Dream's confused voice, crackled through the phone. 

Crap.

"An annoying friend of mine." George replied, continuing to glare at a giggling Niki.

"Right. Are you okay Georgie? You didn't text me today." George could hear the small little pout in Dream's voice. 

"I know sorry. I was uh- on the subway-"

"-AGAIN!"

"Clay." George began, slowly, softly. In a second George had made his decision. He looked across at Niki who's eyebrows were knitted together, "There's something going on at the moment, w-which I need to figure out on my own okay? I don't want you to worry about me if I don't text you. I just uh- I need to figure this out yeah?" 

His voice cracked at the end. He didn't want to cry when he knew Dream could hear him. Niki was looking at him as though he had stabbed her in the heart and he could understand. He was doing it again. He was pushing away the people that loved him most. 

"I- George that's a lot. What's going on? Are you hurt?" There was concern and pain laced into Dream's voice and it hurt.

"I'll be fine Clay. I promise." George replied, softly.

"George-" Dream sounded, heartbroken.

"I have to go. I'll call you later okay?"

"Y-yeah okay. Bye Goggy."

"Bye."

George ended the call and just sat there in silence. 

"Exulansis huh?" Niki asked, quietly.

"Yeah, Exulansis."

***

George tried not to think of the words that had been spoken before he left Niki's office as he walked back towards the subway. 

_"Have you ever talked to him about.... the other thing?"_

_"No."_

_"George... you need to talk about this to someone."_

_"I talk to you about it."_

_"Someone other than me George. What you're going through it.... he could be put in prison for what he's doing you do realize-"_

_"-I know Niki. I know."_

George sighed heavily, walking down the stairs to the subway. He looked down at his phone, expecting a message from Dream but there was none. He knows that what he said to Dream on the call earlier would result in this but he still missed it.

Getting on the subway now. I'm safe, he typed as he stepped onto the train and took the closest available seat.

Dream's response was almost immediate.

_Okay Georgie. Text me when you're home safely._

It stung. That stung. A lot. Those two words. Home safely. He knew he would never have a home that was safe. Not anymore anyways. His palm instinctively went to the bruise that was covered up with a heavy amount of makeup. That had been an awkward situation. The scar on his neck, well it was large, and George knew he couldn't go out in public with it. So he had had to go the make up store to but foundation and powder to cover it up. He didn't know how exactly to explain it to the cashier. He knew they wouldn't have questioned him buying makeup because he was a male but because he was clearly a male that didn't buy or wear makeup. He couldn't tell them that it was abuse. They would have probably called the cops or something. Instead to claimed to have a girlfriend who had sent him on errands. Touching the scar was... painful, but George begrudgingly enjoyed the way the skin felt like it was on fire underneath his fingertips. He'd read somewhere that pain could be addictive. If that was true than he was definitely addicted although he hated to admit it. He would often wonder what Dream would think if he knew all of this. He wondered if he would still accept him. Unlikely, a voice told him in is head. Instead of letting his mind overthink any further he replied to Dream's text.

 _ofc. ttyl_

It was short but got to the point. He sighed knowing he was going to be on the train for at least an hour longer. He opened spotify and pulled out his airpods, putting them in his ear. He played the first song that was there and that might've been his worst mistake. Even worse that downing all that whiskey in the morning. First the soft strum of a guitar started playing and George closed his eyes slowly and let his head lean against the stiff train chair. Then the lyrics started playing and that's when George was screwed.

_Thoughts that go like bullets through you_

_The time you told me that you wish you were dead_

George's eyes stung as tear's started to well up in his eyes. It didn't help that the lyrics were accurate. He had those thoughts. They were like bullets. He wanted to die. 

_But so broken on when you can't stop choosing_

_To sleep through your alarms_

_Man, you're losing your head_

George squeezed his eyes shut holding back more tears. He was scared of failure but had no energy to be productive. He'd sleep through his alarms. He was losing his head. That was when the song slowed and the lyrics repeated. Over and over. George couldn't help but imagine the words being told to him by Dream. Dream standing in front of him, in tears, telling him he was a mess. That he was losing his head. George's hands balled into fists until his nails drew blood from his palm. It felt good. He ignored the concerned looks he was getting from the strangers sat opposite on the train as more blood began to spill from his palm and trickle down his forearm. This was fine, he told himself. He knew it wasn't since if Niki had been there she would have scolded him and usually if he does something he knows Niki wouldn't approve of means its usually wrong. The lines were getting blurry for him. He didn't know if it was just a phase or if there was seriously something wrong with him.

"Oy mate, you might wanna stop that eh? Don't want you bleeding to death." A strong British accent spoke to his right. 

George looked to see a young boy around sixteen years old with blonde hair staring back at him. The boy had a slightly amused expression of his face which surprised George. Usually people would be concerned in this situation. However George appreciated the boy for being optimistic. 

"Yeah, sorry just zoned out." George replied and the boy smirked. 

"Odd way to zone out innit?" 

George let out a laugh at that. A genuine one. 

"What's your name kid?" George asked, attempting to be friendly but clearly failed at that when the boy scowled at him.

"Kid? Do I look like a bloody kid." The boy sneered and George burst into laughter again. 

"Suppose, " George smirked as the kid huffed, "I'm George."

"Tommy," The boy replied, "and don't dare call me a kid again." 

Tommy turned about to be sixteen, as George had suspected, and was getting off the same stop that George was. Apparently the two lived surprisingly close which George couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing. However in the moment it was good to have someone to talk to during the long journey... and prevent himself from hurting himself of course. In the time that they talked, George discovered that Tommy was also a streamer and shared similar passions as himself which interested George. When George had told Tommy about his channel though Tommy's eyes had widened slightly in an emotion that looked similar to realization and familiarity but said nothing. That startled George slightly but he didn't comment. Tommy had seemed bemused the rest of the ride until they made it to their station and parted ways. Although Tommy had managed to catch George's number before they parted. 

George took in a shaky breathe as he walked home. He knew what was going to happen. Before he could even open the door to his apartment the door swung open and his drunk, irritated roommate stood in the entrance. George could smell the reach of alcohol from where he was stood and the fire that was ignited in his roommates eyes warned him that if he stayed where he was stood it was possible he wouldn't make it through the night. 

"I told you not to be home late." His roommate hissed. 

"I know I just-" 

Before he could even finish his sentence a blow hit him square in the face and the rest after that was black. 

***

Tommy scrambled for his phone the moment he got into his apartment, dialing a number he'd called one too many times. 

"H-Hello?" A tired voice came from the other end of the line

"Dream! Shit just went down man." Tommy yelled, pacing around his apartment.

"What do you mean?" Dream asked, sounding confused. 

"Your mate! uh George was the lads name. I was with him on the tram!" Tommy explained in a rush and he could practically see Dream perking up in interest. 

"Okay? What about it?" Dream asked. 

"You don't understand. He was bleeding Dream, had a giant scar on his neck too." 

"w-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guys. I hope you're enjoying this book so far. I've been enjoying writing it. Also yeahhhhh be prepared cause shits gunna go down prettyyyy quickly. anyways love you all, stay safe. also pls wear a mask :)


End file.
